The Love Knot
by Rooster
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron, but Ron is oblivious. He spends his time flirting with various girls.
1. Twisted love

"Bloody fool," Harry thinks to himself as he watches Ron flirting with various girls. "He is totally oblivious to the fact that Hermione is crazy about him. "He doesn't even like any of these girls, just the attention."

Hermione had went to bed long before, not wanting to watch the one she loved flirting with girls in mass numbers. She didn't know when she started to love him, but she did; deeply and passionately.

"Harry?"

"What!" Harry snapped back, still boiling with anger at the sight of Ron's flirtatious ways. He looked up and saw Ginny. They had been dating for a couple of months now, and he loved her to death. "Sorry Gin," he apologized. "I was just watching your brother over there." He said angrily. "Ugh," grunted Ginny. "It bothers me too. I mean, Hermione is one of my best friends, and seeing Ron like that makes me mad. Knowing how much it hurts her, I mean." Ginny continued. Harry nodded in agreement, but let the anger settle, and nestled up closer to Ginny.

The next morning, Hermione rushed off to Potions, not even bothering to wait for Harry or Ron. Seeing Ron wrapped up in all those girls last night made her even angrier with Ron. She wished with all her heart that she didn't like him, because he showed no signs of liking her back.

"I just don't get it." Ginny announced to Harry as they walked through the corridors, having left Ron behind. "What's that?" asked Harry. "None of my other brothers ever flirted the way Ron does. Where does he learn it? I mean, the girls are like swarms of flies around him every night." She continued. "I mean, did you ever see Percy with any girl? No, because Percy wasn't like that. Neither were Bill or Charlie. They were all about books. Ron is the total opposite." She finished angrily. "I don't know either." Harry sighed, kissing Ginny good-bye, and walking into potions.

"I got it." Hermione declared to Harry after Potions.

"Got what?" Harry asked curiously.

"A love potion."

"A love potion! What for?"

"Ron."

"Ron!"

"Hmm, I'll slip it into his drink at dinner, and then…" her sentence trailed off.

"Hermione, that's crazy. You want Ron to like you for you and not because some potion makes him!" Harry retorted.

"Hey guys!" Ginny caught up with them. "Where's Ron?" A bleak nod of Hermione's head indicated Ron's position, in the middle of yet another group of girls. "Honestly, I can't figure him out." Ginny said disgustedly. "Me neither." Harry agreed, taking her hand and leading her to the common rooms. Only then did he notice that Hermione was no longer with them. He saw her far ahead, pushing through people to get to wherever she was headed.

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed. "What?" Ginny asked. "Where's she going?"

"The Potions room."

"Why?"

"She's probably gathering ingredients to make the love potion she's planning on using on Ron." He said with concern. "She's crazy."

"She's not crazy. She's in love." Ginny sighed.

"You know what love potions can do. You have to stop her!"

"Me!"

"Yes you. I'm not gonna do it. Why would she listen to me? I'm a guy." He retorted.

"All right, all right." Ginny agreed.

"You'd better hurry."

"Right," she said. She pecked Harry on the cheek, and hurried off in the direction Hermione was headed.

_A/N: Okay, this is my first fic in a long time. I work off of reviews. No reviews, no update. So please review! Hope you liked it!_

_Rooster_


	2. Shared feelings

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews of chapter 1! They inspired me to continue. Hope you like this one!_

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, catching up to her.

"Yes?" Hermione answered sweetly.

"Don't do it."

"Do what?"

"Make that love potion Harry was telling me about. He said you planned on using it to make Ron fall in love with you."

"He told you that?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Yes."

Hermione sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Ginny. Your brother is a complete idiot."

"Tell me about it." Ginny agreed.

"Well, anyway. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not making any potion. I just said that out of anger." Hermione confessed.

"Okay, good." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I have some homework to catch up on, but I'll talk to you later." Ginny said, giving Hermione a quick hug, and scurrying to the Gryffindor wing.

"Hey." Harry said to Ron when back in the dormitories. The boys' dormitories were the only place he could talk to Ron without all the girls around.

"Hey Harry." Ron replied, though Harry could tell he wasn't really paying attention to him. "Well I'm going to sleep." Ron announced, pulling the sheets down and climbing into bed. "Good night, then." He told Harry, rolling over onto his side and closing his eyes.

Ron wasn't really tired. He just didn't want to talk to Harry. He had too much on his mind to concentrate on having a conversation. He couldn't understand it. So many girls were always around him, but the one he wanted avoided him like the plague. Hermione Granger. The name made his heart flutter. Beautiful, smart, compassionate, understanding. But he could never have her. She didn't love him. They were friends and nothing more. Ron thought about all of this before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Hermione lay in bed in the girls' dormitories, thinking of Ron. He was funny and charming, but all the other girls thought so too. They could never talk, just the two of them. She longed for those earlier days when Ron, Harry, and her would talk long into the night. Things were different now. If she could just talk to him, maybe she would tell him how she felt.

Harry and Ginny sat in the commons, hand in hand. "This is hurting all of us." Harry told Ginny. "Ron, Hermione, and I used to talk like this every night. Now it's different." He finished sadly.

"I know what you mean." Ginny replied with a sigh. "Ron is impossible. Deep in his heart, he likes Hermione." She finished.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh puh-lease." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm his sister. I can read him like a book." She said, giggling.

"Enough about Ron for awhile." Harry said, pulling Ginny into a passionate kiss.

And together they sat there, in silent thought. Ron was Ginny's brother, Harry's best mate, and Hermione's love. Yet he didn't know the last one. He had no idea. If only he knew… Knew how much Hermione loved him…

_A/N: Did you love it? Hate it? Come on, I need some reviews! _

_Rooster_


End file.
